cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Wrecking Ball
|image = CimWreckingBall.PNG|250px |band = Miley Cyrus |album = Bangerz''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wrecking_Ball_%28Miley_Cyrus_song%29 |released = August 25, 2013 |genre = Pop |label = RCA |runtime = 3:41 |writer = |producer = |before = Royals |current = |after = Counting Stars }} "'Wrecking Ball'" is a song by singer Miley Cyrus. It received generally favorable critic reviews and had good commercial success. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their YouTube on September 27, 2013. The video was put together by the students of Chapman University. Dani Abraham directed it and was a co-producer with Christina. Joel Blacker was the cinematographer, Gwyn Martin Morris was the first AD, Stanley Hitchcock was the fist AC, Daniel Jennings was the editor, William Frank Ramsey was the color corrector, and Devon Joralman was the grip/PA.Description from video reads: "Thank you so much to the film students at Chapman University who put this together for us! Dani Abraham - Director Dani Abraham/Christina Cimorelli - Co-Producers Joel Blacker - Cinematographer www.joelblacker.com Gwyn Martin-Morris - 1st AD Stanley Hitchcock - 1st AC Daniel Jennings - Editor William Frank Ramsey - Color Correction Devon Joralmon - Grip/PA" Lyrics '''Lauren': We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain We jumped never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny Christina: Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you Amy: I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Katherine: I put you high up in the sky And now, you're not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we're ashes on the ground Dani: Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you Amy: I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Lisa: I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should've let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should've let you win Dani: Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always love you Amy: I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Photo Gallery BVLgdIaCUAAAyEC.jpg|Christina Cimorelli Desktop Background BVLnktECUAAsOAL.jpg|Katherine Cimorelli Desktop Background BVLjX--CQAEsXtG.jpg|Lisa Cimorelli Desktop Background BVLof8zCEAAxlWu.jpg|Amy Cimorelli Desktop Background BVLiB2RCEAALy2b.jpg|Lauren Cimorelli Desktop Background BVLlq81CIAEyE7P.jpg|Dani Cimorelli Desktop Background BVLe-ttCAAANbUl.jpg BVLiAuuCIAAvncP.jpg BVLfHMjCcAE2vq9.jpg BVLgKhzCMAEIxYq.jpg 1233538_10150310571094982_11756669_n.jpg 1377377_341688872633725_789670302_n.jpg Video Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Covers